Let's Get Lost
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Sirius and James plan a road trip, but things get a little rocky. T for language.


**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for Hogwarts. :)**

 **Muggle Cultures Task 4: Write about someone travelling (Muggle or wizarding transportation).**

 **Word Count: 1057**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling.**

 **Enjoy!**

James Potter frowned at the map in front of him, trying to ignore his friend's muttered curses.

"Padfoot," he said irritatedly, running a hand through his untidy dark hair. "For the last time, we are _not_ lost."

Sirius Black snorted. "We've been in the same bloody spot for hours. If we're not lost, then why _are_ we here?"

James squinted at the map again, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Your stupid motorbike ran out of petrol and you have an outdated map, that's why."

Sirius huffed. "This is not my bike's fault. Leave her out of this."

James rolled his eyes, but otherwise didn't comment on the fact that Sirius had given his bike a gender. Remus had already tried reasoning with him, but to no avail; at this point, they were all just trying to keep him from naming it.

After a few more minutes, James threw the map down in frustration. "Why is this map so bloody difficult to read?" he groaned. "I don't usually have such a hard time. Hell, I helped _make_ a map."

Sirius glared at the offending piece of paper. "I bet someone charmed it," he decided, "so we couldn't understand it. Maybe Evans. She'd get a kick out of this."

James scowled at the other boy. "My girlfriend did not charm a map just so we'd get lost in the woods. This is your fault; why didn't you check the gas tank?"

Sirius shrugged, his grey eyes glinting in the fading light. "Didn't think about it."

James wondered if this is what the two of them sounded like to Remus all the time. If so, he was in awe of the werewolf's patience. "Padfoot, maybe we should just Disapparate. This Muggle road trip thing was fun, but it's getting dark."

Sirius looked scandalized. "Are you suggesting we give up? Moony said that part of the adventure was the unexpected mishaps!"

James' eye twitched. "Yes, but Moony wouldn't have run out of petrol in the middle of nowhere. Why didn't we bring him along again? And Peter?"

Sirius waved his hand in an _oh, you know_ gesture. "Too soon after the full moon. Remus was sore. And Peter's spending the week at his mum's."

James sighed. "We really can't Disapparate?"

Sirius crossed his arms moodily. "Only if you want to ruin the adventure." James grumbled, but then he heard Sirius murmur, "And you call yourself a Gryffindor."

James' head snapped up. " _Excuse me?"_ he screeched. "Did you just—did you just question my place in the House of the brave?"

Sirius smiled smugly. "Well, if you can't stand even one night away from Mummy…"

Hazel eyes flaring, James took a step towards his friend. "You take that back. You're afraid of garden gnomes."

The Black heir's eyes narrowed into slits. "I am not."

James opened his mouth to argue, but just then, a rumbling sounded from behind them. The Gryffindors spun around to see a small truck coming towards them, the driver honking her horn and waving cheerily. She rolled down her window as she pulled to a stop in front of the motorbike, which was propped up beside one of the trees that lined the back road they were stuck on.

She stuck her head out the window, and James took in her dimpled smile and short-cropped blonde hair. "You boys need a lift? Or if you want, I've some extra petrol in the back, I think."

James and Sirius looked at each other, and grinned. Sirius mouthed, _I love Muggles._ James had to agree.

"Ma'am," he began gratefully. "That petrol would be much appreciated."

Ten minutes later, and Sirius and James were back on the road. James was positioned behind his friend on the bike, which had been magically expanded to fit both boys; James refused to sit in the side car.

Curls of Sirius' dark hair peeked out from under his helmet, and James leaned back as far as he could to keep those loose strands away from his face. They travelled for about an hour in silence before Sirius tried to communicate, shouting over the roaring engine.

"James—was this road trip a stupid idea?"

James frowned. "What did you say?" he yelled.

Sirius slowed down and pulled over, then tugged off his helmet. "Was this a stupid idea?"

James pulled off his own helmet and followed Sirius off the bike, his expression softening. "No, Padfoot… this has been fun."

Sirius frowned. "You don't have to lie to me, Prongs. I know I haven't been the most prepared, but I thought… well, I thought I could get us there on my own."

The admission was shame-faced, and James put a hand on his brother in all but blood's shoulder. He knew that ever since his friend had been abandoned by his family, he'd had a reckless (and sometimes dangerous) independent streak; when things didn't work out, he tended to view it as a personal failure.

"Sirius," he began solemnly, "this isn't really your fault. I was just frustrated. Hell, I didn't even know what petrol _was_ before yesterday."

Sirius' eyes grew angry, but James knew that it wasn't directed at him. "Prongs, I—I wanted to prove I could do something without messing the damn thing up, and I swear to Merlin, every time I try—"

"Didn't you say that Moony said that was all part of the adventure? Getting through the mishaps?" he interrupted. When Sirius still looked unconvinced, James tried to think of something else to say. "Let's just—why don't we just drive until the petrol runs out again? We can get as lost as we'd like, and I'm sure Remus will come looking for us if we're not back by tomorrow. You know him—he worries. For now, let's just forget everything and _go_."

A slow smile crept up on Sirius' face. "You know, I think we're near London. We could give my parents a scare."

James beamed. "Ah, there's the Padfoot I know! Come on, we've got a ways to go before we can do that."

Sirius followed James back to the bike, a spring in his step. "Then we'll get hopelessly lost, yeah? On purpose this time."

James nodded, grinning. "It'll be a proper adventure."

They climbed back on the bike, and Sirius sped off, the dust blowing up off the road behind them.


End file.
